Magical Mistakes
by edwardelricgal
Summary: Prue Halliwell had a son with Andy the police officer and her first true love, one day a magical storm occurs and her baby is taken from her. What happens if years later after her death he comes back. Full Summary Inside


Magical Mistakes 

Summary: Prue Halliwell had a son with Andy the police officer and her first true love, one day a magical storm occurs and her baby is taken from her. Leaving the charmed one devastated and out for revenge. Years later he is back with others who are not meant to be there how will this affect the magical world balances of good and evil. This will include charmed episode to keep certain character within the story.

After yet another demon attack the girls of Halliwell manor were cleaning up. "I wish we could just clean up with magic" Prue looked a phoebe sternly "personal gain" phoebe sighed and rolled her eyes ever since she'd found out she was a witch along with her sisters, phoebe had wanted to do other things yet she wasn't allowed to do a lot of them because of personal gain what a chore. "Finally all clean" Piper Halliwell said as she came in from the sun room which had been splattered in demon goo.

Prue was the oldest of the three sister she had medium length black hair and high cheek bones with icy blue eyes. All the girls had high cheek bones, dark hair and short tempers as well as them all having the family secret. They were witches and the most powerful of their generation. "Do you know what time Andy is getting home" Prue shook her head "just leave his food in the microwave please Piper"

Andy that night took his key out of his jacket pocket and walked into the manor at midnight. He was so tired and over worked; he walked into the kitchen to find a note from his fiancée saying his dinner was in the microwave. He put on the microwave and sighed he was sick of these early mornings and late nights he never got to see Prue hardly these days as she was up before him and down before him as well. The next morning Prue woke up and was hanging her head over the toilet seat. She was glad no one had heard her. That was the best thing about having a master bedroom with her owe on suite. Prue went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee ready for her sister when they got up and proceeded to get the morning paper and sit down with her coffee. She was already changed in a fresh black suit for another day at the auction house. Prue brushed her short bob of jet black hair into a respectable fashion and was off and ready to go. When Prue arrived at work and sat behind her desk there were a lot of artefacts and paintings that need to be authenticated. Her head was spinning by mid – afternoon. " Claire I am sorry but I really am not feeling well" Claire looked at her and saw how pale and wore out she looked and nodded. "fine, but be in 9' o'clock sharp tomorrow" Prue nodded as she walked and headed home.

Meanwhile at Halliwell manor Andy on a rare day off was watching his favourite film. It was a rare occurrence for Andy to be alone in the Halliwell manor, Prue and Piper were at work and Phoebe well no one knew where exactly she went, when she was not mopping about in the manor. She glared at Andy watching that stupid film and went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. When coming downstairs "why you so moody all of a sudden " he shouted. Prue looked at him sternly "because am dam pregnant, with your child right Andy, How about that" she shouted at him and pushed her way past him to the kitchen to sit down. Andy stood still for what felt like a lifetime to him starting at the spot Prue had just left. He then followed to see Prue sitting down in her favourite chair in the kitchen and sat down beside her "since when" he asked as he reached out to hold her hand. "Two months today " she answered. " so, two months and you didn't tell me darn it Prue, you have to learn to trust me you know " She sighed and grasped his the back of his neck to pull him into a passionate kiss.

All of a sudden a crash was heard from the attic. Piper ran from her room to the attic and shouted: "Prue! Prue, Phoebe !" Prue and Andy looked at each other and rushed up to the attic where phoebe was already there. To their surprise there was there handy man Leo lying on the floor with an arrow stuck in his shoulder. Andy's cell then went off "Moriss, fine I am on my way" he kissed Prue on the cheek "Have to go be back as soon as I can" Prue felt like she was going to be sick with the smell of blood coming from Leo " I will go get stuff from the medical cabinet " meanwhile in the attic Phoebe and Piper were lifting Leo to move him into a chair. "Be careful" " I am been careful Piper" "I can't believe you knew. The fact that our handyman, the man I was dating was supernatural, just happen to slip your mind?" Phoebe looked annoyed at Piper "There was no slipping, okay, I told you but you didn't want to believe me." The middle sisters mind then went onto a few months ago when they had been clearing the attic out of there old toys and Phoebe had said Leo was a something supernatural and her and Prue had laughed. Phoebe looked at Leo's face and saw the pain in it " we need to get the arrow out" Phoebe went to pull the arrow out when Leo said " no don't it's tipped with poison " Phoebe clearly frustrated " how the hell are we suppose to get it out if we can't touch it ?" Prue walked into the room "**You** came to the right girl. You ready? "She didn't wait for an answer and used her powers to push the arrow out. "Okay, I brought everything that I could find, I just didn't know what to use on a... What is he again?" "A whitelighter" Piper said. "They sort of like what tinker-bell is to peter pan. Minus the tutu and wings. That guide witches" Phoebe answered Prue unasked question. Piper looked at Phoebe "you should of told me" "we also look after future whitelighters which is why I came to you and I should of told you"

Piper walks over to Prue and gets the bandages off her and pushes down on Leo's wound. "Ahh!" "Did that hurt? Good." "Look am sorry, but there's a women Daisy, you have to protect her from a Darklighter." " A Darklighter is that what shot you "Prue asked. "yes, please find Daisy otherwise if he finds her she will not be able to do the good she is destined to do. She wouldn't become a whitelighter" " right where do I find her" Prue asked as she brushed aside her sick feeling at the site of blood on Leo's t-shirt. "I don't know. The last time I saw her she was at a mini-mart in the Castro, headed for her rental car. If he finds her first he'll never let her go, ever." "And we have the power of three. All right, call the airline, cancel our tickets, I'll call Andy see if he can help me locate her, and Piper shoul.... " "I'll talk to her, someone's got to stay with Leo" Prue smirked knowing what her little sister was going to do.

Prue picks up the phone in the foyer and moves a seat next to it to prevent her from falling down. "Homicide, Trudeau." "hi, Andy" "Hey, Franklin. How are things in Forensics?" " so you can't talk"** "**No, actually. Why don't you have it checked out by the F.B.I. lab?"**"**Andy, I really need your help, it's important. Quake?" **"**Okay, I'll be there." "Franklin's wife had a baby girl yesterday. Took a week off. Did he call you from the maternity ward? You don't want to tell me what's going on, fine. Just don't lie to me, okay, partner?" Andy's partner Darryl Morris asked susipiously he suspected something was up with Andy but didn't really want to know what.

An hour later Prue and Andy were sitting at a table in Quake. " Andy, what is going on at work" Andy looked at Prue straight in the eyes "Internal Affairs is looking into all my unsolved cases. All the ones that involve the supernatural." " you mean all the cases that involve me and my sisters, do you think they have followed you hear " he shrugged his shoulders. " Andy if us is putting you in trouble if we ... I put you in trouble" " are you sure I am not someone who is keeping you secret" "Andy you know me better than that. I am glad I told you" Andy smiled "same here" " anyways what is it you wanted to ask " "Well, I'm asking. I need to find someone, she's in danger and I have to get to her before he does." Pure spoke to Andy " Well, I'm asking. I need to find someone, she's in danger and I have to get to her before he does." Drinks arrived at the table a glass of soda for both of them. "thanks" they muttered to the waitress. "Headed to her rental car outside a mini-mart." " okay Prue I will see if we can get the security camera from the mini- mart and the surrounding area" "thanks" they finished off their drinks and went their separate way unknown to the I.A had followed Andy to his meeting with Prue.

Phoebe came from downstairs into the attic with food "Leo, I brought you some food in case you're... you do eat, right?" "he done a little smile " yes Phoebe I eat" "any news on Daisy yet" cough. "Ah, you know, we just got to get you better. Then you and Piper will have lots of time to talk about stuff when you're well." "Phoebe, I'm not going to get better, Darklighter poison is irreversible, it is meant to kill whitelighters" "We're gonna save you both, Leo."

Meanwhile downstairs Piper was flipping through the book of shadows when Phoebe entered the room " found anything yet" "have looked everywhere in this damn book for something, anything to help Leo and I can't. What's that face? What's the matter?" "Leo's in pretty bad shape, Piper. And he's getting worse." " I know this Phoebe that why am trying to find a otiment or cure of something"

Across town in Daisy's hotel room she sees some flowers as Alec appears. " I got you your favourite. I thought you'd be happy to see me. I miss this. Us." "there is no us, Alec. Please stop." "Never. You're the one, Daisy. You're mine. Indian summer. Do you remember that, Daisy? When it got so hot in the city you could barely breathe. And we sat in the fire escape taking turns rubbing ice cubes down each other's necks and backs, you said you'd love me forever" Daisy threw the vase of flowers at him but misses.

It took the charmed ones a while but they eventually found Daisy in the train station with their powers swapped. Piper had decided to do a spell to switch her and Leo's powers to save him but her sister had walked in when she was doing the spell therefore causing them to switch powers as well. " I've never felt so much hate" Prue shuddered at the thought after her killing of Alec. " Right, Now we got to go home, you're going to give me my power back right ? "

In the meantime Piper and Leo were laying on the couch in the attic " so daisy is human, does that mean you were human once as well" " yes, I actually lived here in san Francisco, in the war" "the Vietnam war" Piper asked." No. World War II. I left med school and enlisted as a medic. I wanted to help save people not shoot them. The last thing I remember, I was bandaging a soldier's head wound and I felt a sharp pain and the next thing I know I was floating surrounded by White Lighters. They offered me immortality and the chance to help special people like you. I never once ever doubted that I didn't make the right choice. Till I met you. Ever since all I can think is how I'd give it up and have a mortal life again to have a family, grow old... with you." Leo hears jingles in his head off the elders " I better go, I love you" "I love you two" Piper whispered as he disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

Meanwhile Andy and Morris were at a construction site since Andy had quit the force to protect Prue " who are you covering for" Darryl asked. "It's Prue. And all I can tell you is she's connected to all our unsolved cases." " I was hoping you won't say that" across the quarry were to I.A unknown to the cop and former cop. " I wish I could lip read " " he's covering for Prue Halliwell" He covering up for Prue Halliwell" suddenly Inspector Rodriguez's eyes turn red and made the earphones that Anderson was wearing make a deafening sound which killed him.


End file.
